Fili et la Tornade Rousse
by Darkklinne
Summary: A l'époque, nous étions encore pleins d'espoir et d'illusions sur l'avenir. On était parti reconquérir ce qui nous appartenait. On avait la foi en Mahal et en Thorïn, notre oncle bien aimé. Et puis il y a eu cette rousse incendiaire... C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. (Fili/OC)
1. Comment Fili s'est brûlé les yeux

**Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 **Fanfiction se situant « pendant le Hobbit »**

 **Son résumé :** A l'époque, nous étions encore pleins d'espoir et d'illusions sur l'avenir. On était parti reconquérir ce qui nous appartenait. On avait la foi en Mahal et en Thorïn, notre oncle bien aimé. Et puis il y a eu cette rousse incendiaire... C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

 **Pairing :** Fili/Oc

 **Rating :** Interdit aux moins de 13 ans.

 **Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres et bonus sont relus par **Lilou Black**.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages du récit : Le Hobbit ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Tolkien se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe s'il voyait ce que j'en fais. Cela dit, inventer une romance dans son histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! La faute en revient (en partie) à Peter Jackson lui-même.

** Cette histoire fait partie des **Annexes** de **La Malédiction d'Erebor**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce récit reprend certains points de mon autre fic " _La Malédiction d'Erebor_ " mais **du point de vue de Fili**. Au fur et à mesure du temps et de l'histoire, je me suis beaucoup attachée à ce personnage. Il a toujours eu une place importante à mes yeux et depuis quelques temps il avait, lui aussi, des choses à dire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le laissé s'exprimer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je dédie cette histoire à toutes les amoureuses de Fili !_

*.*.*

 **3**

*.*.*

 **Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

*.*.*

 **1**

*.*.*

 **Comment Fili s'est brûlé les yeux**

 _Parfois je me dis que si je n'avais pas été si discret, ou si j'avais su me mettre un peu plus en avant, alors certaines histoires auraient pu être toutes autres._

 _Certains dénouements auraient sans doute pu avoir un goût moins amer, moins pénible à digérer. Regardant le petit garçon courir après sa poule qui caquetait tout en fuyant, je me pris à imaginer qu'il n'était pas simplement mon cousin… si j'avais su voir venir la chose. Pourtant, comment aurais-je pu deviner que l'amour pouvait débuter de bien des manières alors que pour moi cela avait été une évidence dès le départ ?_

 _A ce jour, je m'en mordais encore les doigts. Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir venir ?_

oOoOo

 _C'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque où nous étions encore pleins d'espoir et d'illusions sur l'avenir. On y croyait fort, on était parti reconquérir ce qui nous appartenait. On avait la foi en Mahal et en notre oncle bien aimé. Et ce n'était pas une bande d'elfes des bois qui allaient nous retenir bien longtemps dans la quête de notre vie !_ _C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

oOoOo

Nous avions réussi à nous enfuir grâce au petit maître Cambrioleur qui nous accompagnait depuis la Comté. Un drôle de p'tit bonhomme, celui que nous avions bien eu du mal à sortir de sa jolie maisonnette. Mon oncle n'avait pas confiance en lui et, quand on le regardait — pas mon oncle, hein, mais le hobbit — on ne pouvait que comprendre. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un se plaindre autant, du chaud, du froid, de la pluie et même de rien du tout. Il était fatiguant et pourtant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'en être amusé. J'étais bien content qu'il soit avec nous. Si le magicien, Gandalf, disait que c'était le bon, alors qui étions-nous pour remettre sa parole en question ? Même notre oncle n'avait plus insisté pour dire qu'il ne nous servirait à rien sinon nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Et là, on peut dire que Gandalf avait eu du nez car sans l'aide du petit maître Cambrioleur, qui sait ce que ces maudits elfes nous auraient fait ? Grâce à lui, on avait pu prendre la fuite. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que ces saletés d'orques de malheur nous tombent dessus à peine la sortie en vue. Quelle plaie ! Encore une fois, les nains avaient montré qu'ils étaient capables du meilleur comme du pire et même si c'était dans le pire que nous étions les meilleurs, nous avions quand même réussis à nous en sortir in extremis. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un nain. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, Kili avait été salement touché. Par Mahal, je n'avais pas prévu ça et j'avais été incapable de le protéger. Maman me tuerait quand elle l'apprendrait. Bon, ça n'avait pas l'air si grave que ça, il saignait beaucoup à la cuisse mais on avait réussi à lui faire un bandage de fortune et il semblait pouvoir marcher sans souffrir.

Tandis que nous allions reprendre le chemin nous menant droit vers la plus grande réussite de notre vie, car je ne doutais pas de notre bonne fortune, mon oncle se figea, ses gros sourcils broussailleux se fronçant sous la contrariété.

— Qui que vous soyez, rugit-il aux broussailles qui se trouvaient devant lui, il est grand temps de vous montrer.

Intrigué, je jetai un coup d'œil curieux derrière son épaule puis me tournai vers mon frère qui me regardait, le visage fermé. Nous hochâmes la tête de concert, prêts à couvrir les arrières de notre oncle quoiqu'il arrive. Il était le futur roi d'Erebor et même si pour le moment je restais son principal héritier, nous avions pris l'habitude, mon frère et moi, d'assurer sa protection… Bien qu'il sache très bien se défendre tout seul, c'était un fait. Au moment où nous allions bondir, prêts à en découdre contre le malandrin qui avait eu le toupet de nous suivre, nos mouvements se figèrent.

J'eus même la désagréable sensation que mes yeux s'étaient mis à brûler, éblouis par un soleil rougeoyant d'une telle intensité que je me demandai un instant s'ils n'avaient pas pris feu, mes yeux hein, pas le soleil, et puis il n'y en a qu'un de toute façon… De soleil, pas mes yeux ! Je sentis à peine le coup de coude que Kili m'envoya dans les côtes. J'avais toujours été pragmatique et plutôt terre à terre, à l'inverse de mon frère, véritable rêveur et joli cœur qui tombait sous le charme du premier jupon à barbe qu'il croisait. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute mais il avait été trop couvé par notre mère. En face de nous, se tenait bien un jupon mais point de barbe à l'horizon sur le visage amusé de la donzelle qui nous dévisageait comme si nous n'étions rien ou si peu pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus. Elle-même n'avait rien de surprenant de prime abord… Sauf peut-être ses cheveux mais ce qui me percuta de plein fouet et me mis franchement mal à l'aise furent ses yeux. Ils étaient beaux, perçants et semblaient avoir atteint un endroit de ma personne que je pensais avoir bien protégé jusque là.

Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, enfin pas comme un nain l'entend, mais il émanait d'elle quelque chose qui me donna instantanément envie de la protéger… de mon oncle et de Dwalïn qui semblaient proche de vouloir l'étrangler tous les deux.

Tout à mes dérives, je sentis à peine mon frère me donner une rapide claque sur l'épaule. Un peu surpris, je me retournai vers lui et sur le coup, je ne compris pas pourquoi il me souriait ainsi jusqu'à ce que je voie la grimace de lassitude de Dwalïn à notre égard. Je souriais tout autant que mon frère et en cet instant, nous devions avoir l'air de deux parfaits idiots. La fille ne nous accorda, heureusement, aucun regard, bien trop occupée avec notre oncle. Leur joute verbale dura un moment avant que la situation ne s'envenime un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, nous décidâmes, mon frère et moi, d'intervenir. Kili fut le plus rapide.

— Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle, mais peut-être que cette créat… jeune femme, se reprit-il rapidement, sait faire la cuisine ?

Merci, mon frère ! Bien joué, tu as l'impression que cette créature, comme tu allais si bien le dire, accepterait de nous préparer à manger ? Elle avait tout d'une enchanteresse mais je me serais bien gardé de le dire à voix haute. Au lieu de cela…

— Kili a raison, dis-je à mon tour sans savoir ce qui me passait par la tête, ça nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied si on pouvait avoir des repas un peu plus élaborés que ceux de Bombur. Non que les tiens ne soient pas bons, rétorquais-je vivement à l'intention du nain le plus imposant de notre groupe.

Et oui, je n'étais pas plus doué que mon frère mais à la tête que firent mon oncle et Dwalïn, je sus que nous avions peut-être visé juste. Quant à la fille, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse… Outrée même. Un malaise me gagna. Savait-elle cuisiner, au moins ?

— Très bien, elle nous accompagne, mais au moindre retard ou au plus petit problème dont elle serait responsable, elle s'en va, décida enfin Thorïn.

A cette nouvelle, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était absurde mais je me sentais ravi et, vu la tête que mon frère faisait, lui aussi semblait l'être. Ça, ça me plaisait moins, par contre, mais je n'en montrai rien. Comme à notre habitude, mon frère et moi nous nous tournâmes à l'unisson vers elle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, avec le plus beau sourire que nous ayons en rayon. Notre politesse fut récompensée car elle nous le renvoya, bien plus lumineux, et bien plus chaleureux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Elle n'avait pas de barbe me rappelai-je, et pourtant, je ne la trouvais pas laide, loin de là et cette idée me perturba encore plus.

oOoOo

Le trajet fut presque irréel. Mon frère me parlait mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur cette rousse incendiaire. Pourtant, j'en avais connu, des rousses incendiaires, dans ma vie. Toutes avec des barbes magnifiques, véritable attribut de séduction qui savait m'émoustiller plus que tout.

— Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, Fili ? grogna Kili, me regardant de ses yeux sombres.

Je tentais vainement de retrouver la conversation, alors on parlait des elfes et d'une rousse incendiaire… heu non, ça c'était mes pensés, mais… Si Kili me parlait aussi d'une rousse.

— Tauriel est vraiment différente des autres elfes, me souffla-t-il au visage, la mine incrédule. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé durant l'attaque.

A ma grande honte, je me souvenais à peine du visage de cette elfe. Pour moi, ils se ressemblaient tous et c'était impossible de différencier les mâles des femelles.

— Heu, Kili, tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un mâle ?

Il nous avait déjà fait le coup trois fois à Fondcombe, confondant les mâles et les trouvant plus à son goût que les femelles. Ça nous avait bien fait rire, d'ailleurs. Pauvre Kili, c'était un bourreau des cœurs mais parfois, en fait bien souvent, il se montrait un peu trop crédule et naïf. Ça, c'était ma faute, je le protégeais trop.

— Mais non, c'est une fille, oui elle n'a pas de barbe, mais je te jure, elle a quelque chose et…

— Elle te dépasse d'au moins trois têtes, arguais-je, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. En plus, elle est aussi plate qu'un de leurs mâles.

A mon sens, une femelle me dépassant d'autant de tête et sans aucune forme, c'était juste rédhibitoire. Elle n'aurait jamais aucune chance que je m'intéresse à elle.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fille qui avançait devant nous, je vis qu'elle n'était pas plus grande que notre oncle. Ils devaient faire à peu près la même taille, d'ailleurs. Elle était plutôt ronde pour une humaine et carrément énorme pour un elfe. Ces attributs me plaisaient pourtant bien. Déjà, elle n'avait pas d'oreilles pointues, et c'était un plus indéniable. Kili, pendant ce temps, continua à me parler inlassablement de cette Tauriel qui semblait avoir réussi l'inacceptable : capturer le cœur d'un nain. Peuh ! Si maman l'apprenait, c'est encore moi qui en prendrais pleins la tronche. Non mais vraiment, parfois ça craignait d'être l'aîné !

oOoOo

Tandis que nous continuions à avancer, je me pris à imaginer notre nouvelle compagne avec de jolies tresses sur son visage. Cette vision faillit me couper le souffle mais heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Kili pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. Il venait de me donner une violente claque sur la tête ! Saleté de frère ! J'aurais du le noyer à la naissance. En fait non, par Mahal, je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses mais n'essaie même pas ! râla Kili.

Il était bien placé pour parler, lui qui venait de me prendre la tête avec sa Tauriel par ci, Tauriel par là.

— N'importe quoi, marmonnai-je, de toute façon, elle n'est pas de notre peuple et il lui manque un attribut important.

Ce qui n'était pas faux, tout comme l'elfe d'ailleurs.

— Sans oublier que notre oncle n'avait pas l'air de la porter en très grande estime, soupirai-je avec fatalité, et ça ce n'était pas prêt de s'améliorer.

La journée toucha à sa fin, laissant place à la nuit tandis que notre oncle nous ordonnait de nous arrêter pour dresser notre campement. Comme d'habitude cela se fit dans une atmosphère plutôt détendue et bientôt, on sonna l'heure du repas. Un peu plus tôt, mon frère et moi étions partis chasser de quoi nous sustenter pour le soir et c'est très fiers que nous avions donné tout le gibier récolté à notre nouvelle compagne de voyage.

— Tenez, Dame Aria, avait dit Kili, voilà de quoi nous mitonner un bon repas bien copieux.

Pour ma part, je m'étais contenté d'acquiescer, le sourire aux lèvres, me retenant de la dévorer une nouvelle fois des yeux. Elle était différente mais c'était cette différence qui la rendait si attrayante. Aria…

oOoOo

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous réunis autour du feu pour manger notre délicieuse pitance.

— C'est très bon mademoiselle Aria, fit doucement remarquer Bilbo, notre maître Cambrioleur. Vous êtes très douée, assura-t-il.

Avisant la fille, Aria, du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'elle avait l'air plus déconfite que jamais, voire dégoutée. Il faut dire que nous nous étions tous précipités sur son repas sans même un remerciement à son égard, dévorant à qui mieux-mieux tels des ogres mal éduqués. Maman n'aurait pas été fière de nous si elle nous avait vu.

Soupirant devant mon manque évident de savoir vivre, je la rejoignis en quelques enjambés et m'assis à ses côtés. Je reçus un nouveau choc. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, vraiment ! Il émanait d'elle une odeur de violette et de quelque chose de plus sucré que je n'aurais su définir mais je m'en fichais, c'était la première fois que je m'approchais d'elle d'aussi près. Je pouvais bien délirer un peu sur son odeur, sans doute était-ce du au fruit de mon imagination, ou aux fruits tout court qu'il y avait dans l'une de mes poches de pantalon.

— Tenez, jeune damoiselle, commençai-je d'une voix que je voulais neutre. Vous devriez vous sustenter, vous aussi, la route de demain sera longue et vous risquez de ne pas supporter le voyage sinon.

Ce qui était vrai. Bien sûr, elle aurait de quoi faire avec les réserves qu'elle avait sur elle, mais il était quand même important qu'elle se nourrisse un peu aussi.

— Merci, répondit-elle simplement en plissant les yeux.

Je ne savais pas si elle allait m'envoyer paître ou m'ignorer mais je sentis, non sans peine, qu'elle me jaugeait. J'avais envie de lui dire que je n'étais pas comme mon oncle et qu'au contraire, j'étais vraiment ravi de l'avoir avec nous mais ma gorge se bloqua et je fus incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Finalement, elle esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire à mon attention avant de commencer à manger. Cela suffit à me rassurer et je décidai de la laisser un peu tranquille. J'aurais tout le temps de lui parler une autre fois.

Un peu plus tard, Bilbo brisa le silence en posant une première question à Aria. Aria, quand j'y repensais, quel drôle de prénom. Toutefois, ça lui allait quand même bien, à cette petite femelle dont la chevelure était aussi rouge que les colères de mon oncle.

— Alors mademoiselle Aria, d'où venez-vous exactement ? lui demanda notre maître Cambrioleur.

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon oncle, je vis qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux tandis que le hobbit formulait sa question. Il avait sorti sa pipe et s'amusait à faire d'énormes ronds de fumée avec après l'avoir allumée. Cela me donna envie à mon tour et je sortis la mienne en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction. Le repas avait été très bon.

— C'est vrai, cela, souffla-t-il, vous étiez prisonnière des elfes, c'est que vous aviez sans doute une quelconque importance à leurs yeux.

— Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer, surenchérit Oïn qui s'était rapproché d'eux, lui aussi.

A croire qu'ils se liguaient tous contre elle. Ravalant mon envie de la secourir, j'aspirais une grande quantité de fumée avant d'expirer doucement.

— Je suis une simple femme, une humaine qui a quelques pouvoirs bien utiles, souffla-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle avait baissé les yeux mais j'eus le temps de voir son agacement à l'égard de mon oncle. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas l'aimer et c'était sans doute bien réciproque.

Elle releva alors les yeux et rencontra ceux, méprisants, de ce dernier. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne, plus venimeux que jamais :

— Vraiment, jeta-t-il sur un ton méfiant. Vous m'aviez l'air bien plus sûre de vous dans les geôles de ces traitres d'Elfes. Vous êtes étrange, Aria, simple femme. Etrange et encombrante. Il inspira fortement sur sa pipe avant de souffler de nouvelles volutes de fumée blanche.

Je sentis l'atmosphère s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. A voir la tête qu'elle faisait, j'avais peur qu'elle ne tente le diable en attaquant Thorïn. Heureusement, elle reprit vite contenance et répliqua à son tour :

— Je suis une humaine, si cela vous plait de le savoir… ou pas, je m'en fiche, lui jeta-t-elle au visage, l'air revêche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Elfes m'ont capturée mais cela dit, je leur dois une fière chandelle car les araignées sont coriaces dans cette forêt. Je me rendais vers les terres sauvages en direction de la montagne solitaire. Il y a un petit bourg que l'on appelle Lacville ou Bourg du Lac, cela dépend des régions. Je me rends là-bas, c'est très important pour moi.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots comme s'ils lui brûlaient la langue. Je me demandais toutefois ce qu'elle voulait aller faire là bas. Avait-elle de la famille ? Un mari ? Un fiancé peut-être ?

— Heureusement que la providence vous a mis sur notre chemin, alors, termina mon frère qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Allons donc, fallait-il qu'il la séduise, elle aussi ? Agacé je soupirai bruyamment, ce qui me valut le regard peu amène de Dwalïn. Je haussais alors un sourcil. Bien quoi ? Comprenant que la conversation était terminée, chacun se leva pour vaquer à ses occupations et je vis Aria s'occuper de la vaisselle. J'allais l'aider quand mon oncle me devança et se mit à lui parler tout bas.

Secouant la tête, je rebroussai chemin pour m'enquérir des autres nains et de Kili. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé, il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais je savais qu'il souffrait encore. Son teint avait blanchi et ses yeux larmoyaient étrangement. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il aille mieux. C'était mon seul frère et je me sentais responsable de lui. N'avais-je pas promis à notre mère que nous reviendrions couronnés d'or tous les deux ? Lorsqu'il fut temps de dormir, je m'aperçus qu'Aria avait établi son lit de fortune à l'écart du groupe. Fronçant les sourcils, je la rejoignis sans hésiter.

— Dame Aria, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très judicieux de dormir loin de nous.

Je la sentis frémir au son de ma voix. Elle était de dos et, quand elle se retourna, je crus qu'elle allait m'arracher les yeux.

— Je dors où bon me semble…

— Fili, répondis-je, voyant bien qu'elle cherchait mon prénom. Et oui, je sais bien que vous pouvez dormir où bon vous semble mais croyez-moi si on s'entasse tous les uns à côté des autres ce n'est pas par plaisir. Entre Dwalïn qui ronfle comme un gobelin qui chante et Bombur qui lâche des c… Je me retins à temps. Allais-je vraiment dire que Bombur pétaradait toute la nuit ?

Je fus surpris d'entendre un doux rire émanant d'elle et, quand je relevai la tête pour la regarder, je vis que sa mauvaise humeur à mon encontre s'était volatilisée. Tant mieux.

— Je suis navrée Fili mais votre oncle a le don de me mettre de mauvaise humeur et je n'aurais pas du vous parler aussi vertement.

— Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, répondis-je rapidement.

Sans attendre, je pris son paquetage de fortune et ramenai sa paillasse à côté de la mienne. Si jamais nous étions attaqués durant la nuit, je voulais pouvoir assurer sa défense. Si je ne le faisais pas, je savais bien qu'aucun autre nain ne l'aurait fait à ma place. Elle me suivit sans rien dire, son regard s'adoucissant de seconde en seconde et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite.

Pris d'un instinct protecteur presque irrationnel, je refis sa couche et l'invitai à s'y étendre. J'allais faire de même quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de nous. C'était Kili.

— Fili a bien fait de vous ramener près de nous, commença-t-il tout en s'étendant à côté d'Aria.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Kili ?_ grognai-je en Khuzdul pour qu'elle ne me comprenne pas. Mon frère me regarda bizarrement avec une lueur dans les yeux que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tenter quoique ce soit mais je pense qu'entourée de nous deux elle risquera moins si nous sommes attaqués._

C'était une bonne idée. Aria nous gratifia tous les deux d'un doux sourire avant de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

oOoOo

Bien des heures plus tard, je ne dormais toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui exactement ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bizarre face à cette fille, une humaine, qui hormis ses alléchants appâts n'avait rien pour me séduire ? Elle n'était pas de mon peuple et n'avait aucune barbe. Cela n'avait aucun sens… Alors pourquoi avais-je cette sourde envie qu'elle me sourie à nouveau ? Pourquoi voulais-je la protéger envers et contre tous ?

Seuls les ronflements intempestifs de mes compagnons me répondirent.

Au fond, je le savais, je m'en doutais inconsciemment, mais je ne voulais pas nommer ce qui m'arrivait. C'était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant et surtout bien trop rapide pour que cela ne m'assomme pas totalement.

J'étais heureux mais j'avais peur aussi. Oui, très peur… Et dire que le voyage n'était pas encore terminé !

oOoOo

Toutefois et bien des années plus tard, si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, sans doute aurais-je agi par la suite de façon bien différente.

Act I - Fin


	2. Comment Fili s'est retrouvé complice

**Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Thorinette :** Oui, tu peux lire cette histoire sans problème. Les deux histoires se recoupent et se complètent mais, et je l'espère, elles n'offrent absolument pas la même chose ni le même point de vue. On peut donc les lire séparément.  
 **Galataney :** Il est vrai qu'il est assez rare d'avoir des fanfictions avec Fili, il y en a mais très peu. C'est en écrivant "La Malédiction d'Erebor" qu'au fur et à mesure Fili a commencé à me parler. Bien plus d'un an après, je me décide enfin à la laissé s'exprimer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le deuxième chapitre qui s'axe un peu plus sur les deux frères de la compagnie... Entre peur et regret !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***.*.***

 **3**

 ***.*.***

 **Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 ***.*.***

 **2**

 ***.*.***

 **Comment Fili s'est retrouvé complice**

 _Quand on y repense, il y a toujours des événements dont nous aurions souhaité qu'ils se passent différemment. Un coup du destin qui, même des années plus tard, nous semblait tellement injuste que nous aurions aimé pouvoir en modifier le cours rien qu'une seule et unique petite fois._

 _Si un jour j'avais la chance d'avoir un enfant, j'aimerais avoir un fils que j'appellerais Kili, comme mon frère. Mon cher et adorable petit frère._

 _Repenser à lui me faisait toujours rire et pleurer à la fois. Je ne devrais pas, pleurer je veux dire, c'est peu digne d'un mâle de mon espèce mais qu'y pouvais-je ?! Je trouvais la mort particulièrement laide, méprisable et qui plus est, surtout quand elle n'était pas justifiée._ _Mais qui pouvait dire quand elle l'était ou pas ?_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'avais pu changer une seule et unique petite chose de mon passé, sincèrement, ça serait une certaine décision que j'ai prise à un moment donné de notre histoire._

 _J'avais été faible et c'est cette faiblesse qui m'avait coûté ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde._

oOoOo

En plus d'être une enchanteresse, Aria était une véritable magicienne. On avait failli mourir plusieurs fois au cours de notre importante quête. Au début, nous avions eu la chance d'avoir Gandalf, un grand magicien qui avait fini par nous abandonner, puis elle était apparue. Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas très au point mais à bien y réfléchir, je me suis souvent demandé si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Après notre rencontre fortuite avec elle, nous avions été pris de court par une attaque surprise de la part des Orques. Une attaque surprise ! Ils auraient quand même pu nous prévenir non ?! Mais pouvions-nous véritablement être surpris ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient du nous envoyer un courrier pour nous dire : « _Chers nains, nous vous envoyons cette courte missive pour vous prévenir que nous allons vous attaquer à l'aube. Nous vous embrassons très fort, signé : les Orques._ »

Rien qu'à imaginer la scène, je fus pris d'un fou rire presque incontrôlable que j'eus du mal à étouffer en gardant la bouche fermée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Fili ? me demanda Kili étonné et inquiet devant mon évidente hilarité.

— Rien, il n'y a rien, m'empressai-je de dire en pouffant comme un idiot.

Mon frère secoua la tête avant de me regarder la mine circonspecte.

— A d'autres mon _Filou_ , s'il y a quelque chose de drôle, tu te dois de le partager avec moi. C'est la règle des frères.

En entendant cet horrible surnom que je détestais par dessus tout — et il le savait — je poussai un profond soupir. Ah ! _La règle des frères_ , une de nos inventions stupides de quand nous étions gamins.

Ne voulant pas expliquer le pourquoi de ma soudaine hilarité je pressai le pas sans lui répondre. Qu'il cogite un peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

oOoOo

Grâce à l'illusion d'Aria, nous avions pu nous enfuir à temps. Tout le monde avait été abasourdi par ce qu'elle avait fait, et moi le premier. Elle m'avait complètement émerveillé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait être de la même trempe que ce Gandalf, mais en mieux. Déjà, c'était une femme, mais en plus elle savait bien cuisiner. Le magicien gris, lui, s'était toujours barré on ne sait où à l'heure des repas. A croire que la pitance de Bombur n'était pas assez bonne pour lui, à moins qu'il ne soit au régime… ou qu'il ne soit indisposé par la nourriture. Qui pouvait savoir ?

Mais revenons-en à la magie d'Aria qui nous avait tous bluffés.

Enfin tout le monde, _presque_ tout le monde, car mon oncle n'avait pas eu l'air d'être des plus impressionné. Je ne le comprenais pas. Plus le temps passait et plus il me donnait le sentiment qu'il la détestait cordialement. Mais comment pouvait-on détester quelqu'un si vite et d'aussi gentil ?

Sans plus attendre et après cet intermède des plus mouvementés, nous avions repris notre route et depuis, nous marchions aussi vite que nos pieds nous le permettaient. Vraiment, je nous en voulais à Kili et moi-même d'avoir été de bien piètres gardiens pour nos montures. Ces poneys me manquaient furieusement.

En attendant, nous avancions bon gré mal gré.

— Votre oncle est l'être le plus ronchon que j'aie jamais rencontré de toute ma vie ! marmonna Aria à mon attention.

Elle semblait très énervée, ce que je pouvais comprendre, cependant je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser des choses qui me paraissaient fausses.

— Il n'est pas ronchon. Simplement il a de très grandes responsabilités qui lui pèsent sur les épaules.

A ces mots, elle me regarda, étonnée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

— Vous savez Aria, il a tout perdu voilà bien des années. Son royaume, un grand-père et un père quelques décennies plus tard. Il n'a rien pu faire pour venir en aide à tout son peuple. Une grande partie est restée coincée dans le palais pendant que l'autre fuyait la mort et la désolation causée par le dragon.

— Un dragon ?! souffla-t-elle d'un air qui me semblait assez… dépité.

Je faillis avaler de travers lorsque son regard perçant capta le miens. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais le dernier nain sur terre. D'étranges sensations montèrent en moi que j'étouffai rapidement.

— Oui, Smaug, commençai-je doucement avant de lui relater l'histoire de la lignée de Durïn.

Au fur et à mesure que mon récit avançait, je la vis compatir, être en colère, même triste. Cette femelle ne me cacha rien des sentiments qui l'animaient tandis que je lui contais notre triste histoire.

— Je comprends mieux ce qui vous pousse ainsi à aller de l'avant pour récupérer votre bien, dit-elle en essuyant machinalement d'un revers de main les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Moi-même j'avais eu envie de la consoler alors qu'elle ne faisait que compatir au drame de toute notre vie. Comment ne rien ressentir pour cette si gentille femelle ? C'était presque impossible. Notre oncle pouvait bien la trouver laide, moi je la trouvais belle de cœur et qu'elle n'ait pas de barbe me paraissait bien futile au final.

oOoOo

En fin de journée, nous réussîmes à convaincre mon oncle de nous arrêter dans une véritable auberge plutôt que de dormir, une nouvelle fois, à la belle étoile. Vu l'état de Kili, je préférais vraiment un endroit plus tranquille et au chaud, sans parler du fait de pouvoir nous décrasser un peu et de profiter d'un véritable repas… Non que ceux préparés depuis peu par notre nouvelle compagne ne soient pas bons mais manger à l'intérieur était un confort qu'elle ne pouvait nous offrir, même avec tous ses pouvoirs. C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes, tout contents de cette pause, à l'auberge des _Cinq Perches_ en début de soirée. A notre arrivée, nous fûmes accueillis par un homme tout aussi corpulent que l'était Bombur. Ce fut Balïn, qui décida de parler pour nous tous.

— Bien le bonjour, maître Aubergiste, commença-t-il de sa voix douce et calme, nous aimerions gite et couvert pour cette nuit.

— Ah ! désolé mes p'tits messieurs, nous apprit l'aubergiste, mais il ne reste plus que deux chambres de libres. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir dans l'écurie sinon, vu le nombre de bêtes qu'ils nous restent, y aura bien assez de place pour des p'tites personnes comme vous.

A ces mots, nous nous sommes tous regardés pour savoir quoi faire. Si j'avais été seul, je l'aurais envoyé paître lui même. Nous prenait-il pour des poneys pour nous proposer son écurie ? Avisant mon oncle du coin de l'œil, je sus que jamais il n'accepterait de dormir au milieu d'animaux… Pas qu'il ait des goûts de luxe, quoiqu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était notre roi à tous… Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré, ce que notre peuple avait enduré, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait bien pris.

Tandis que Balïn parlait à voix basse avec Thorïn, je décidai de prendre les choses en main car à ce rythme là, nous y serions encore demain et je savais déjà comment ça allait se finir : nous tous, dormant une fois de plus à la belle étoile.

— Ça nous va, dis-je d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde m'entende, mais nous prenons aussi les deux chambres, décidai-je sur un coup de tête. L'une pour Thorïn et l'autre pour la damoiselle qui nous accompagne.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, tenta vainement de dire Aria qui avait vu le regard noir que venait de lui lancer Thorïn, je peux dormir avec les autres.

Parfois, je ne comprenais vraiment pas mon oncle. Il me paraissait naturel que la seconde chambre soit pour elle. On ne laissait pas les dames dormir dehors, ce n'était franchement pas galant. Ma mère serait furieuse contre son frère si jamais elle apprenait comment il traitait les femmes. C'était peu digne de lui. Je pouvais comprendre ses acrimonies mais là, il en faisait clairement de trop. Bien sûr, jamais je ne me serais risqué à le lui dire, je tenais trop à ma barbe.

C'est alors que notre petit maître Cambrioleur entra en scène. Je l'avais presque oublié tellement il savait se montrer discret quand il ne se plaignait pas. D'ailleurs il se lamentait bien moins depuis que nous avions Aria parmi nous.

— Non, Fili a raison, répondit-il en essayant de la rassurer, ça vous fera du bien. En tant que hobbit, nous ne sommes pas habitués nous non plus à…

Et là, je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Je faillis même tordre le cou à ce pauvre hobbit qui ne m'avait rien fait. Je ne me serais jamais cru aussi violent et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle venait de lui adresser un sourire d'une telle luminosité que j'en fus immédiatement… Jaloux ? Moi ?! Vraiment ? Non, ça devait être autre chose mais certainement pas ça. Un truc que j'avais mal digéré, sans doute.

— Heureusement que je vous ai, vous, pour prendre soin de moi, cher Bilbo, s'enthousiasma t-elle sincèrement.

En fait si, j'étais jaloux. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'adresse les mêmes compliments. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais proposé une chambre pour elle… Enfin bon, le petit maître Cambrioleur n'y était pour rien et en ce qui me concerne, je devrais profiter d'un bon bain glacé — dans l'abreuvoir — pour me remettre les idées en place, ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

C'est alors qu'elle se tourna de mon côté :

— Et vous aussi Fili. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec moi.

Et là, je crus me prendre la honte de ma vie quand elle me donna un doux baiser sur la joue. Non que cela ne me plût pas, bien au contraire.

Bilbo aussi eut droit au même traitement de faveur mais je m'en moquais éperdument. J'étais à cet instant le plus heureux des nains. Je tentais de lui dire que c'était normal et tout le baratin que l'on donne dans de telles circonstances mais j'étais si… surpris parce qu'elle venait de faire que j'en perdis complètement mon Westron*, d'où ma gêne.

Mon oncle, qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène, grogna de mécontentement. Il avait l'air encore plus bougon qu'à la normale. Pourtant, il aurait du être ravi d'avoir une chambre dans laquelle il pourrait se reposer tandis que nous autres dormirions avec les chevaux.

Bien sûr, ç'aurait été trop lui demander que d'en rester là. C'était mal le connaître.

— Ce n'est pas en jouant votre petite comédie, l'humaine, que vous me ferez changer d'avis sur ce que je pense de vous. Et n'allez pas séduire mon neveu, de toute façon vous n'avez aucun charme.

— Mais mon oncle ! protestai-je, outré qu'il ose dire cela.

Bon c'était clair, il ne l'aimait pas, il la détestait même carrément. Mais pourquoi ? C'était un mystère. Par contre de là à penser qu'elle essayait de me séduire… En fait, si c'était exact, j'en aurais été flatté et… heureux !

— Laissez tomber, Fili, susurra Aria qui semblait prête à en découdre avec lui. Je crois que c'est la jalousie qui fait parler votre oncle.

— Moi, jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? s'étrangla Thorïn. De vous peut-être ?

— Et si vous montiez voir vos chambres, proposa Bilbo à Aria et Thorïn qui allaient vraisemblablement en venir aux mains d'ici quelques minutes vu l'air qui crépitait d'électricité autour d'eux.

Aucun des nains n'avaient osé répliquer quoique ce soit et moi-même, j'étais tellement étonné par la tension qui régnait entre eux que je n'avais pu qu'assister à leur joute verbale sans rien dire.

Alors que je pensais l'affaire réglée, l'aubergiste se racla la gorge, nous rappelant sa présence.

— C'est qu'avant de monter, il faudrait me payer, argua-t-il, un peu agacé par tout le remue-ménage que nous lui causions.

Ah, je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, l'essentiel même : je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi ! Confus je me tournais vers Balïn qui semblait gêné. Regardant autour de moi je compris qu'aucun nain n'avait de quoi payer. Quelle poisse !

— Oh, c'est bon ! s'emporta Aria, c'est moi qui vais payer.

Elle sortit une bourse bien remplie, donna le compte pour les deux chambres et nous planta là avant de monter, suivie par Thorïn qui nous fusilla tous des yeux. Oui, bon, nous avions mal assuré sur ce coup là et j'aurais du penser à la monnaie avant de faire mon malin. Tant pis, me dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce qui est fait, est fait après tout. Marmonnant tous dans nos barbes, nous prîmes la direction des écuries, suivis de l'aubergiste qui nous lança sans aucun égard des couvertures élimées. Si cela n'était pas du confort… pensai-je avec ironie avant de me retourner vers mon frère : — Avant d'aller manger, je propose que nous préparions notre couche pour ce soir et que nous nous débarbouillions un peu, lui lançai-je, enthousiaste.

Ce dernier me fit un léger signe de tête. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Inquiet, je me précipitai vers lui.

— Ca va Fili, commença-t-il à voix basse. Je me sens bien, laisse-moi.

Il tenta de se soustraire à mon étreinte et, comprenant qu'il mentait et n'allait pas bien, je l'entraînai dans un coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Non Kili, tu es souffrant, insistai-je.

Mu par une intuition, je passai ma main sur son front. Par Mahal ! il était brûlant.

— S'il te plait, Fili, ne le dis pas aux autres, marmonna-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi ?! Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne va pas te laisser comme ça.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids mort pour vous, ne dis rien, promis, je ne me plaindrai pas.

Mon frère était parfois aussi bête qu'il était têtu. Pensait-il sérieusement que j'allais le laisser dans cet état ?! Il était clair que si on ne faisait rien, ça ne passerait pas tout seul. Croyait-il que d'ici deux jours il serait sur pieds sans rien faire ? Sentant la colère poindre, je le lui dis non sans brusquerie. Finalement, il me montra sa blessure à la cuisse et j'eus un frisson d'horreur en la découvrant. Elle était purulente, noire au niveau des chairs, rouge vif à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas du tout joli à voir.

— S'il te plait Fili, ne dis rien à notre oncle.

Je secouai la tête.

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Kili. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si c'était le cas jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

— Allons, Fili, je te jure que ça va aller mieux. Je vais me laver et je suis certain qu'après une bonne nuit au calme, je me sentirai mieux.

Il ponctua sa tirade par un beau sourire tout tremblant. J'aimais mon frère, non, je l'adorais mais là, il me demandait carrément l'impossible. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Cependant…

— Très bien Kili, je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin. Si ça ne va pas mieux, j'en parlerai aux autres.

— Mais Fili…, protesta-t-il.

— Non Kili, le coupais-je. Je veux bien te couvrir pour les imbécillités que tu fais mais pas pour ce genre de choses. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, frangin et ça, je ne joue pas avec.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, il finit par se ranger à mon avis. Une fois notre petite conversation privée terminée, nous rejoignîmes les autres pour un brin de toilette et nous partîmes pour la salle commune de l'auberge pour profiter d'un bon repas au coin du feu. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je laissais Kili et les autres s'attabler tandis que j'attendais Aria au pied de l'escalier, juste histoire de vérifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas fini par s'étriper mon oncle et elle. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mon oncle la suivant de près. Elle semblait furieuse.

— Allez-vous bien ? lui demandai-je doucement.

— Oui, oui, Fili, merci. Allons manger, je meurs de faim, me répondit-elle sans un regard en arrière.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes dans la grande salle, plantant là mon oncle qui nous avisa, la mine belliqueuse.

oOoOo

Le repas aurait été des plus agréables si je n'avais pas senti peser sur moi le regard dur de mon oncle. En fait, il n'arrêtait pas de grogner, sauf quand il s'entretenait avec Dwalïn sur le bon déroulement de notre voyage et son dénouement. Aria, quant à elle faisait tout pour ignorer Thorïn mais de temps en temps, je la voyais couler vers lui un regard curieux qu'elle détournait dès qu'il la fusillait des yeux. Ce manège dura si longtemps que je décidai de me désintéresser d'eux pour me tourner vers Kili. Il semblait méditer devant sa tranche de viande et il avait à peine touché à sa bière. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Aie ! souffla-t-il.

— Tu ne manges rien, dis-je, mécontent.

— Mais si je mange !

— Prends moi pour un Troll, tu n'as presque pas touché à ta bière et ton bœuf danse la gigue dans ton assiette tellement il semble vivant et entier !

En général, mes blagues vaseuses avaient le pouvoir de le faire rire mais cette fois… Rien.

— Kili ! soupirai-je, dépité.

— Mais fous moi la paix, bordel ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux, ce qui nous valut les regards surpris de Ori, Dori, Nori et Gloïn qui se trouvaient non loin de nous.

— Vous allez bien, les deux gamins ? nous lança Dwalïn de l'autre côté de la table.

Je soupirai avant de reprendre une longue gorgée de bière. Un peu de liquide coula sur ma barbe mais je m'en fichais. Kili jouait avec sa santé et me prenait pour un idiot, à croire que je ne voyais pas qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Coulant un nouveau regard vers lui, je lui fis comprendre que j'allais parler mais il m'en dissuada d'un signe de tête. Ok, frangin, je te sauve la mise pour ce soir mais tu as intérêt à être en vie demain matin sinon je ne répondrai de rien.

Un raclement de chaise me fit lever les yeux vers la provenance du bruit. C'était Aria qui prenait congé et nous souhaitait une bonne nuit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre mais je n'avais aucune envie de laisser Kili tout seul. Mon oncle, quant à lui, ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de deviser avec les autres, comme si elle n'existait pas.

oOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, je réussis à faire sortir Kili de la salle sans attirer les soupçons et je l' accompagnai jusqu'à l'écurie. Là, nous nous allongeâmes pour dormir.

Toutefois, avant de fermer les yeux, je fis part à mon frère de ce que j'avais décidé pour nous deux :

— Si on arrive pas à te faire aller mieux, je pense qu'il serait préférable de rebrousser chemin et de te trouver un guérisseur en urgence.

— Tu n'y penses pas, Fili, jamais notre oncle ne voudra abandonner sa quête !

Je me tournai vers Kili. Même dans la semi-obscurité, ses yeux brillaient trop, témoignant d'une forte fièvre.

— Nous deux, Kili, nous repartirions tous les deux. Ton état m'importe plus que la suite de ce voyage. De plus, je ne doute pas de la bonne réussite de notre oncle. Ce nain est un roc inébranlable, il ne lui arrivera jamais rien. Mais nous, Kili, nous ne sommes pas de la même étoffe.

— Tu insinues quoi, au juste ? Que nous ne valons rien ? Que nous sommes lâches ?

Je le sentais s'emporter, ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui, mais nous devions être honnêtes avec nous mêmes :

— On a été dorloté par maman trop longtemps. On n'a jamais vécu aucune guerre, Kili. Nous sommes des nains d'appartement, pas de véritables guerriers.

— Peuh ! cracha-t-il avec dédain. Tu délires, mon frère. Oncle Thorïn nous a appris les rudiments de la guerre et du combat avec Dwalïn et Gloïn. On est prêts, et si on ne l'était pas, jamais il ne nous aurait emmenés avec lui !

Certes, il n'avait pas tort. Je repensai à toutes les supplications de notre mère pour nous faire rester avec elle et qui, pourtant, n'avaient ni convaincu ni ému notre oncle. Je devais l'accompagner et, comme tout le monde le savait dans les Montagnes Bleues, là ou Fili était, on était toujours sûr d'y trouver Kili… Mais à la vérité, il n'avait jamais été question qu'il vienne avec nous. Il avait insisté et c'était moi qui m'étais porté garant pour lui auprès de ma mère et de mon oncle. Il serait ma responsabilité et je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. En tant qu'héritier, je devais supporter plusieurs fardeaux et accompagner mon oncle était chose acquise par tous les membres de notre clan. Kili étant le cadet, on ne lui avait jamais rien imposé. Je ne me souvenais plus du nombre de fois où je l'avais envié mais cette fois… Il allait mal et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

— Kili, jamais je ne te laisserai mourir. Tu es ma priorité. Si je te dis que nous rentrons si tu ne vas pas mieux, nous rentrons, c'est tout.

A court d'argument, ou sans doute parce qu'il était épuisé, il grogna une insulte en Khuzdul* à mon intention avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture et de me tourner le dos pour dormir.

Oui, si son état se dégradait, nous partirions. La vie de mon frère passait avant tout, avant même la quête de mon oncle, et une certaine belle petite rousse qui me mettait la tête presque sans dessus dessous.

oOoOo

Encore une fois, la vie nous offrait rarement une seconde chance et si j'avais su, je me serais saisi de cette première et unique opportunité pour rebrousser chemin comme je l'avais dit. Mais ce qui était fait… On ne pouvait plus — _hélas !_ — le défaire.

Act II - Fin

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Westron : ou Parler Commun, celui qui est le plus usité en Terre du Milieu et que tout peuple est censé comprendre.

\- Khuzdul : il s'agit de la langue des nains.

\- Un chapitre plus axé sur les frères. Cette histoire étant du point de vue de Fili, il aurait été des plus surprenant que Kili n'y ait pas une place centrale.

\- Le Thorïn vu par Fili est bien plus dur et imbuvable que le Thorïn de "La Malédiction d'Erebor". Pas qu'il soit aussi "grognon" mais vu par Fili, cela donne une image de lui un peu plus "négative" dirai-je, sans que cela soit exact. Cependant, Fili explique pourquoi son oncle est ainsi.


	3. Retour vers le Passé

**Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Galataney :** Concernant Thorïn, oui j'ai eu aussi cette impression. Je pense que la vision qu'en a Fili est un peu déformée. Pour ma part, j'adore ces joutes verbales entre Aria et lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le troisième chapitre, toujours sur Kili et Fili et comment faire autrement d'ailleurs ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***.*.***

 **3**

 ***.*.***

 **Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 ***.*.***

 **3**

 ***.*.***

 **Retour vers le Passé**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, mon frère et moi nous ne sommes pas nés à Erebor. Kili et moi avons cinq ans d'écart. A bien des égards, cette différence d'âge est vraiment minime.

Je suis né quatre vingt neuf ans après que le dragon Smaug le doré ait chassé les nains de notre forteresse sous la montagne. J'aurais voulu affirmer que ce fait nous avait marqués, que nous étions aigris mais c'était faux, bien sûr. Nous n'avions jamais connu cette époque. Tout ce que nous savions, c'était ce que notre oncle ou bien nos parents avaient bien voulu nous raconter.

Erebor était un rêve inabordable pour nous jusqu'à ce que Thorïn commence à envisager sa reconquête. Notre grand-père Thraïn avait disparu bien avant notre naissance. Des témoins assuraient qu'il était encore en vie quelque part et maman se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Notre famille avait tant perdu qu'elle se raccrochait au moindre espoir, aussi futile soit-il.

oOoOo

Malgré les apparences, nous avons eu une enfance magnifique et pleine d'insouciance quand nous vivions dans les Montagnes Bleues, entourés des gens que nous aimions.

J'étais en train de jouer avec d'autres nains de mon âge quand celle qui me faisait office de gouvernante vint me chercher.  
– Jeune maître Fili ! m'appela-t-elle, totalement essoufflée d'avoir couru ainsi. Il vous faut revenir aux appartements de vos parents tout de suite !  
J'avais eu cinq ans depuis peu et à cet âge là, on a du mal à s'arrêter de jouer pour se faire prier de rentrer chez soi. Même quand on vous le demande gentiment.  
– Mais pourquoi ?! gémis-je de déception. On s'amuse !  
Je la vis pencher la tête en souriant. Gleïna était particulièrement moche et son sourire lui donnait l'air d'un vieux démon prêt à vous manger dans la minute qui suivait. A cette pensée, j'eus des tremblements d'angoisse incontrôlables. Oh, elle n'était pas méchante, loin de là, mais l'enfant que j'étais alors n'avait pas la même perception qu'aujourd'hui... Même si à présent, je peux encore affirmer qu'elle était laide à faire peur.

– Vous avez un petit frère ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier dans un élan d'enthousiasme non feint qui me fit reculer d'un pas.

J'aurais aimé vous dire que cette nouvelle m'avait particulièrement ravi quand on me l'avait annoncée mais en fait non, c'était loin d'être le cas.

– Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! m'écria-je d'une voix suraiguë due à la déception. J'avais commandé une petite sœur, pas un abominable petit frère qui va me gâcher la vie ! _Et prendre mes jouets en plus de mes parents_ , mais cela, je ne le lui dis pas.

La pauvre Gleïna dut négocier longtemps avec moi pour me faire venir jusqu'à la chambre parentale. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ce "petit frère" qui commençait déjà à me pourrir la vie. Je n'avais que cinq ans mais je savais qu'il allait bouleverser le cours de mon existence pour toujours.  
C'est donc en traînant des pieds que nous nous rendîmes voir ma mère et son nouveau bébé.

oOoOo

A peine avions-nous franchi le seuil de nos appartements que je croisai mon oncle Thorïn ainsi que mon grand-père paternel congratulant à tour de bras mon père qui semblait ému au plus haut point. Quand ils me virent, ce dernier se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras tout en me faisant décoller du sol. Il y a encore peu, j'adorais ça mais là...  
– Papa, s'il te plait, je n'ai plus l'âge, je suis grand maintenant, protestai-je mollement. Parce qu'en vérité j'aimais encore ça mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait devant mes amis, on m'avait moqué pendant une semaine entière.  
– Allons bonhomme, tu le seras bien assez tôt, répondit-il en s'esclaffant bruyamment.  
Mon père me ressemblait. Il était blond comme moi et avait la plus jolie barbe de toute la maisonnée. Ma mère disait souvent que c'était cela qui lui avait plu en premier chez lui. Moi, je savais que c'était surtout parce qu'il était gentil et prévenant avec elle, bien qu'il soit aussi un redoutable guerrier qui avait déjà largement fait ses preuves auprès de mon oncle il y a de cela fort longtemps.

Avisant mon oncle, justement, je vis ce dernier hocher la tête avant de nous accompagner, mon père et moi, dans la chambre où se trouvait ma mère.  
Deux servantes s'occupaient de changer les draps du lit sur lequel elle ne se trouvait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je la vis enfin près d'une fenêtre. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un minuscule paquet vagissant : mon petit frère, compris-je en déglutissant d'appréhension.

– Fili ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle me vit, avance mon chéri, laisse moi te présenter quelqu'un qui va te devenir très cher.

Pris d'un accès de timidité, je me mis à avancer, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds. Derrière moi j'entendis mon oncle soupirer doucement.  
– Allons, petit, ce bébé ne va pas te manger, tu sais.  
A ces mots, je me redressai, vexé qu'il puisse penser que j'avais peur d'un si petit être. J'étais juste déçu qu'il ne soit pas "elle" et j'avais peur de l'être encore plus en le rencontrant "pour de vrai".

Ma mère m'encouragea avec l'un de ses grands sourires qui avaient le don de me réchauffer jusqu'à l'âme.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je vins jusqu'à elle et regardai d'un œil circonspect ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous ce paquet de linge qu'elle tenait dans ses bras comme le bien le plus précieux.  
 _Mon petit frère_. Il faudrait que je m'y habitue.  
Heureuse de me voir à ses côtés, elle choisit un fauteuil non loin d'elle pour s'asseoir et me le présenta enfin.  
– Mon cher et adorable petit Fili, voici notre deuxième trésor, dit-elle en me le tendant.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse, je le lui pris non sans précaution malgré mon jeune âge. C'est que je ne voulais pas l'abîmer.  
– Doucement, fils, entendis-je mon père me murmurer à l'oreille, il se trouvait juste derrière moi. Tiens-lui bien la tête.  
Je fis ce qu'il me disait, comprenant que ce nouveau "trésor" était encore plus fragile que je ne le pensais. Encore une chose qui faisait que je ne pourrais pas l'aimer. J'allais finir par le casser, c'était certain.  
– Allez Fili, regarde-le, m'encouragea ma mère.

Relevant les yeux vers elle, je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. Malgré sa fatigue, maman était la plus belle naine que j'ai jamais vu avec ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et sa barbe luxuriante. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense nous couvaient, ce bébé et moi, avec amour. Je ne voulais pas la partager mais pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Comprenant que je ne serais plus jamais son unique trésor, je baissai les yeux vers "lui".

Et là, j'eus le premier choc de ma vie.

– Qu'il est beau ! m'exclamai-je bien malgré moi. Car oui, ce bébé était adorable avec ses petites boucles brunes et ses grands yeux bleus comme ceux de maman. En fait, il ressemblait autant à maman que moi je ressemblais à papa. Dès ce moment là, je fus incapable de me souvenir pourquoi je l'avais détesté. Pourquoi je voulais une petite sœur alors que j'avais cet adorable petit frère à la place ?  
– Comment il s'appelle ? demandai-je, curieux, à ma mère qui essuyait doucement une larme qui coulait sur son visage. Sûrement se sentait-elle rassurée de voir que tout se passait bien.  
– Nous t'attendions pour savoir, répondit papa.

A ces mots un immense sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

– Kili !babillai-je, heureux comme tout, il s'appelle Kili !

Le bébé, à ce nom, émit un petit gloussement comme s'il était d'accord avec ce choix.  
– Très bien, convinrent mes parents en se concertant des yeux. Va pour Kili.

C'est ainsi que ma vie se trouva totalement bouleversée par un petit frère répondant au nom de Kili. Nom que j'avais choisi pour une prétendue petite sœur, comme quoi le destin pouvait se montrer parfois assez versatile.

oOoOo

Soixante dix-sept ans plus tard, nous allions faire le voyage de notre vie. Un voyage dans lequel Kili n'avait pas été convié. Il était adulte depuis peu mais encore un peu trop jeune pour ce genre de quête périlleuse. J'étais moi-même à peine plus âgé que lui mais, étant considéré comme l'héritier potentiel de mon oncle, on ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Et puis ma mère n'aurait jamais supporté de voir partir ses deux enfants, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

oOoOo

Quelques années après la naissance de Kili, mon père mourut dans des circonstances qui me laissent encore un goût très amer en bouche. Je m'en voulais de sa mort. Je n'y étais pour rien, bien évidemment, mais je ne pouvais empêcher la culpabilité de me ronger comme un poison mortel.  
J'avais quatorze ans et j'étais le gamin le plus stupide qui soit. J'étais l'idole de mon petit frère qui avait alors huit ans et je ne rêvais que d'une chose : apprendre à me battre comme mon oncle et mon père.

J'avais tanné ce dernier pour avoir ma propre hache ou bien ma propre épée. Une épée aurait été le rêve mais je voulais que ce soit une arme provenant des forges de Thorïn. Depuis peu, mon oncle avait élu domicile près d'un village d'hommes non loin des Montagnes Bleues pour y installer son commerce. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y faisait mais j'étais encore trop petit alors pour me rendre compte qu'il cherchait des indices sur mon grand-père disparu qu'il croyait encore en vie, et ce malgré sa mort annoncée bien avant ma propre naissance.

– Dis maman, c'est quand que papa rentre ? demandai-je, intenable.

– Ah !, mon Fili, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te comporter de manière plus patiente. Tu n'es plus un petit enfançon, tu grandis.  
Je n'aimais pas quand elle me réprimandait et qu'elle me rappelait que le degré de ma soi-disant maturité avait ses limites.

Grognant sous la honte qui me gagnait, je quittai le salon dans lequel elle lisait pour aller voir un des amis de mon oncle qui avait son commerce dans une des allées se trouvant sous la montagne non loin de chez nous.

Il s'appelait Bofur et avait une échoppe de jouets plutôt bien fournie. J'adorais depuis que j'étais petit y passer du temps. Il la tenait avec son cousin Bifur et parfois on pouvait y croiser aussi son frère, Bombur qui grandissait dans le sens de la largeur à mesure que passaient les années.  
Cette famille plutôt rigolote à mes yeux venait des mines de la Moria mais la guerre aidant, ils avaient, comme ma propre famille d'ailleurs, élu domicile dans la chaine des Montagnes Bleues.

– Alors, gamin, il parait que c'est ton anniversaire, me lança Bofur en me voyant arriver. Je levais les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.  
– C'est qu'il devient présomptueux avec le temps, se moqua gentiment Bifur avant d'éclater de rire, rejoint par son cousin.

Je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi mais ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Curieux, je vins m'asseoir près de Bifur qui sculptait quelque chose.  
– Que fais-tu exactement ? demandai-je avec intérêt.

– Il s'agit d'une marionnette en bois commandée pour la naissance imminente d'un nouvel enfant.

A cette réponse, je haussai un sourcil d'étonnement. Ces derniers temps , les naissances étaient de plus en plus rares. Les différentes guerres passées n'avaient épargné personne, encore moins les femmes que les enfants.

– C'est bien, dis-je avec douceur.

– Tiens Fili, me héla Bofur en me lançant un morceau de bois et un couteau très aiguisé. Amuse-toi un peu.

Regardant tour à tour le couteau et le morceau de bois, un sourire illumina mon visage. Je savais ce que j'allais en faire.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle malgré mon impatience du retour de mon père et de son cadeau. Quand vint l'heure de fermer boutique, je pris congé des nains de la Moria et repris la direction des appartements de mes parents. En arrivant dans la cour intérieure, je vis Kili qui était en train de faire rire son groupe d'amis. Ce gamin avait une joie de vivre peu commune. Je l'adorais depuis sa naissance et, bien que parfois j'enviais son innocence et sa liberté, jamais je ne lui aurais souhaité le moindre mal. Quand il me vit, son regard se fit presque désespéré. Je l'entendis prendre congé de ses amis avant de me rejoindre. J'allais lui offrir ce que j'avais confectionné pour lui quand il m'avoua dans un filet de voix :

– Père est rentré Fili.

A ces mots mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine. Mais quelque chose me chiffonnait. Kili semblait tourmenté. Etait-il jaloux ?  
– Tu en fais une de ces têtes, frangin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
– Maman et oncle Thorïn t'attendent en haut, moi je dois rester là.  
Je ne comprenais rien à ce que mon frère me racontait. Je sentis l'énervement me gagner et c'est sans un mot que je gravis les escaliers pour rentrer chez nous. Le personnel qui se trouvait en bas, m'observait bizarrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas et c'est quatre à quatre que je gravis les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.  
Ce que je vis alors me mis franchement mal à l'aise : mon oncle et ma mère se trouvaient devant la chambre de mes parents, maman pleurant à chaude larmes dans les bras de son frère.

Me voyant arriver, Thorïn dit quelque chose à ma mère qui se redressa comme elle le pouvait.  
– Fili, tu es enfin rentré, dit-elle, dans un sanglot qui fit trembler sa voix.  
– Que se passe-t-il, oncle Thorïn ? demandai-je précipitamment, effrayé d'avance par sa réponse. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je vis qu'il était blessé au bras et son visage était maculé de boue et de sang séché.  
– Ton père et moi avons été attaqués par une bande d'Orques en faction près de la forêt surplombant le village des hommes, commença-t-il la mine sombre.  
– Et ?  
Mon oncle ne me répondit pas et coula un regard vers ma mère qui se mit à pleurer de manière plus que déchirante. Les regardant tour à tour, la peur au ventre, je les bousculai presque pour entrer dans la pièce et ce que j'y vis, même de loin me fit tomber à genoux.  
– Ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je. C'est un cauchemar.  
– Fili, il faut que tu sois fort pour ta mère. Ton père s'est battu du mieux qu'il a pu pour nous sauver tous les deux. Nous pensions avoir eu raison d'eux mais un dernier se cachait et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'éviter, ni ton père d'ailleurs. Il s'est bien battu, c'est un bon guerrier. Sur ces belles paroles qui ne réchauffèrent personne, ma mère commença à s'arracher les cheveux en gémissant de plus belle.

oOoOo

Mon père mourut le soir même. Nous apprîmes par la suite que quoiqu'il arrive, personne n'aurait rien pu faire ici pour le sauver. Il avait été touché par une lame de Morgul, tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu faire plaisir à son fils aîné. En lieu et place de cadeau il avait perdu la vie. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Autant dire que depuis, je ne le fête plus.  
Nous avions dès lors appris à vivre sans lui et ma mère était devenue pire qu'un dragon femelle couvant ses œufs. Jamais mon oncle n'intervint dans sa façon d'élever ses fils. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait un peu coupable lui aussi de ce qui était arrivé. Etant le roi potentiel d'Erebor, mon père avait mis sa vie en bouclier pour le protéger… mais je ne le sus que bien plus tard.

oOoOo

Ce n'était jamais bon de ressasser le passé. Je ne sus pas pourquoi j'avais eu envie d'y faire un tour au lieu de dormir et de reprendre des forces... En fait si, je savais pertinemment pourquoi. J'avais eu peur que Kili ne rende l'âme dans la nuit. Il allait tellement mal et à le voir se lever avec difficulté je sus que ça n'allait pas mieux ce matin.  
– Tu trembles, Kili, dis-je les dents serrées.  
– Ce n'est rien, il fait juste un peu frisquet ce matin, me répondit-il en claquant des dents.  
– C'est faux et tu le sais bien, marmonnai-je.  
Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans l'écurie. Nous étions seuls , les autres étant déjà sortis. Oïn vint nous voir quand nous fûmes prêt.  
– On s'en va ! cria-t-il.  
– Quoi ?! Déjà ?! m'exclamai-je, surpris. Mais on a même pas encore mangé.  
– Je sais, mais votre oncle est pressé de partir.  
Je voulus soutenir mon frère mais ce dernier me repoussa mollement. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Une fois dans la cour, nous aperçûmes tous le groupe ainsi qu'Aria et Thorïn qui devisaient de manière plutôt bruyantes. Ce fut Aria qui nous vit en premier.

— Par tous les Orques de l'enfer ! s'écria-t-elle, inquiète, mais que vous arrive-t-il, Kili ?

Elle avait tout de suite vu, compris-je. Son expression, toutefois, m'affola quelque peu. Elle semblait franchement inquiète. En quelques enjambées, elle fut à nos côtés.

Quand elle voulut attraper le visage de Kili pour mieux le regarder, ce dernier fit tout pour se soustraire à ses mains. Je savais qu'il aurait aimé que tous fassent comme s'il ne se passait rien mais c'était trop nous demander.

Alertée par les cris d'Aria, toute la compagnie se rassembla rapidement autour de nous, ce que Kili apprécia moyennement.

— Ce n'est rien, grogna-t-il, juste ma blessure qui ne veut pas guérir…

— Une blessure ? s'exclama Aria avant d'être coupée par mon oncle.

— Si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention, l'humaine, vous auriez-su que Kili avait été blessé. Nous avons traité sa plaie, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas guérir. Malheureusement, lâcha-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons plus le temps de traîner.  
Je tiquai à cette dernière phrase dite avec aigreur. Comme si c'était la faute de Kili. En fait non, c'était la mienne compris-je, quand je vis mon oncle couler vers moi un regard empreint d'autant de fureur que de déception. Oui, c'était à moi de prendre soin de mon frère et j'avais failli. Je le savais bien.

— Kili, peux-tu encore nous suivre ? demanda notre oncle, reportant son attention sur mon frère.  
Dis lui non, pensais-je en mon fort intérieur. Soit raisonnable Kili et dis lui non...

C'est alors que Aria se retourna vers moi.

— Fili, me dit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour se faire entendre, montrez-moi sa blessure, j'ai un onguent qui lui permettra d'aller mieux, mais prévint-elle en voyant mon visage et ceux des autres s'éclairer d'espoir, je ne pourrais pas le sauver. Il a été touché par une lame maudite, une lame de Morgul. Je n'ai pas les plantes nécessaires ici pour cela. Peut-être à Bourg-du-Lac si nous nous hâtons.

Une fois qu'elle lui eut appliqué sa pommade miraculeuse, nous reprîmes notre voyage sans plus attendre. Nous devions faire vite avant la dernière pleine lune qui sonnera le glas de l'automne.

oOoOo

Mon oncle n'avait plus rien dit mais il avait tiqué lui aussi quand il avait entendu Aria parler de la lame maudite. _Une lame de Morgul_...  
Pour ma part, j'avais le cœur qui saignait d'angoisse et cet idiot de Kili qui ne voulait rien entendre trop heureux d'aller un peu mieux. S'il savait ! Nous aurions dû lui dire la vérité ce jour là au lieu de le préserver comme toujours. A moi on disait tout parce que c'était pour mon bien, pour mieux me former mais à Kili ? C'était injuste.

Si on ne faisait rien il allait mourir, comme notre père avant lui et ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

Act III - Fin

* * *

 **Annotations**

J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais très envie de faire un tour dans le passé de ces nains et notamment de Kili et Fili. Je pense y revenir très certainement car ce qu'ils ont vécu forme leur présent et ce qu'ils sont. Du coup, les points de vues de Fili sont plus qu'une simple réécriture de "La Malédiction d'Erebor". J'espère qu'à travers ces mots, vous en apprécierez encore plus leurs protagonistes. Ils sont si intéressants à développer !


	4. Un Avenir bien Sombre

**Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je reprends cette fanfiction (et il était grand temps car Fili commençait à s'impatienter). L'histoire reprend quelques pans de celle de _La Malédiction d'Erebor_ mais du point de vue de Fili. Toutefois, elle va vite s'en démarquer puisque nous irons avec lui bien après Erebor !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***.*.***

 **3**

 ***.*.***

 **Fili et la Tornade Rousse**

 ***.*.***

 **4**

 ***.*.***

 **Un Avenir bien Sombre**

La situation empirait à un point tel qu'il me fut très difficile de cacher mes inquiétudes aux autres de nos compagnons encore présents. Notre oncle et Aria avaient disparu. Nous ne savions pas s'ils étaient encore vivants. J'espérais bien que oui parce que je souffrais déjà assez de voir ce pauvre Kili dans un tel état. Comme je le présumais depuis que nous avions quitté cette auberge, son état s'était considérablement aggravé. A tel point qu'il n'avait plus pu faire semblant auprès des autres, encore moins de moi.

En ce moment même, nous nous trouvions dans la maisonnette sur pilotis d'un homme appelé Bard. C'était un humain de stature assez imposante, brun aux cheveux grisonnants.

Bard donc, était un batelier qui nous avait découverts dans des tonneaux vides se trouvant sur sa barque, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de nous découvrir sur son bateau ! Et la notre de nous découvrir sur l'Esgaroth. C'était une vraie chance… Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende compte des deux absents.

— Je vais refaire un tour pour voir si je ne les trouve pas, s'enquit Bard en nous avisant, les sourcils froncés. En attendant, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Compris ?!

Nous hochâmes tous la tête. Non, nous n'irions pas dehors, surtout s'il fallait de nouveau entrer chez lui par les latrines. Kili avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'évanouir quelques minutes plus tôt, s'épargnant ainsi la honte, l'humiliation et l'horreur que nous avions éprouvées.

— Pensez-vous que Thorïn et la fille soient toujours en vie ? demanda Gloïn, tout en nous dévisageant tour à tour.

Tous soupirèrent puis tous me dévisagèrent. Intensément la mine grave et révérencieuse.

Je n'aimais pas cela car je savais parfaitement ce que ces visages graves voulaient dire. Si mon oncle était mort, j'étais par conséquent celui qui héritait, celui que tous suivraient aussi aveuglément qu'ils avaient suivis Thorïn.

— Ils ne sont pas morts ! m'écriai-je avec une certaine morgue. Ils ne le pouvaient ni ne le devaient ! C'était impensable. Je ne voulais pas être roi. C'était trop d'un coup et je ne pensais pas le supporter.

— S'ils ne sont pas morts, murmura Balïn, la mine soucieuse, je me demande bien où ils sont ?

Dans cette phrase, loin d'être une simple question, il y avait aussi la peur de rater le dernier jour de Durïn. C'était dur parce que si jamais Thorïn ne revenait pas, nous devrions nous rendre à Erebor sans la carte.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, chacun trouva une place quelque part dans la pièce tandis que les enfants de l'homme qui nous avait aidés nous surveillaient.

Les heures s'égrainèrent aussi lentement que possible puis la nuit tomba d'un coup. Kili dormait et je dus m'assoupir aussi car une vague de froid me sortit brutalement de ma torpeur. Bard était de retour.

— Vous êtes seul, grogna Dwalïn, les bras croisés, constatant simplement.

— Bonne déduction, maître Dwalïn, répliqua vertement Bard tout en époussetant son manteau. Je compris alors qu'il neigeait dehors. Nous n'étions pas encore véritablement en hiver mais il faisait déjà terriblement froid. Nous étions bel et bien arrivés dans le Nord.

Le semi-homme, que la conversation ne semblait pas intéresser plus que cela, se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et regarda avidement vers l'extérieur.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

La conversation s'arrêta d'un seul coup devant la question du hobbit. Balïn, inquiet, s'approcha de lui et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant que la lune était totalement absente du paysage.

Moi même j'en fus des plus surpris. C'était simplement impossible. Nous aurions du être à la veille du dernier jour de Durïn ! La lune aurait du être quasiment pleine ! Une peur irraisonnée s'empara de moi. Et si jamais nous avions déjà manqué cette étape importante de notre quête ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et j'observai les autres qui comme moi, semblaient envisager le pire.

— Sommes-nous déjà en hiver, Messire Bard ? questionna Balïn d'une voix douce qui cachait bien toute l'inquiétude que le vieux nain devait ressentir en cet instant.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

— Bien sûr que non, nous sommes encore en automne. Il faudra attendre la nuit de la dernière pleine lune pour être en hiver.

— Qui est ? demanda Dwalïn avec une certaine précipitation.

Je n'osais moi-même parler par peur ce qu'il en ressortirait.

— Dans moins d'une semaine. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions stupides ? s'énerva Bard que cet interrogatoire incongru commençait à fatiguer.

Nous le regardâmes tous, la bouche grande ouverte et l'œil aussi surpris que celui des poissons qu'il pêchait dans l'Esgaroth.

C'est alors que le semi-homme eut la révélation du siècle que personne n'osait réellement évoquer à haute voix. C'est que nous étions encore passablement sous le choc.

— Miséricorde ! s'écria-t-il, en plus de nous avoir fait voyager par la magie d'un lieu à l'autre, nous avons aussi voyagé dans le temps ?!

— Si c'est vrai, avança prudemment Dwalïn, que cette perspective enchantait, alors c'est une bénédiction et un soulagement.

— Nous avons un peu moins d'une semaine. Une semaine pour retrouver Thorïn et l'aider à accomplir sa destinée, répondit Balïn, plein d'espoir.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement quand un gémissement nous ramena tous à la réalité.

— Kili ! hurlai-je tandis que mon petit frère s'affalait par terre tout en grelottant. Il lâcha une sorte de râle qui nous glaça tous. M'agenouillant à ses côtés, je le pris sur mes genoux et m'aperçus que ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une fine couche blanche.

— La mort rôde, bégaya Ori, attristé.

Que ce gamin m'agaçait ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler ses derniers mots.

— Je t'interdis de dire qu'il va mourir, répliquai-je la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Pourtant, il semblait que ce soit une évidence car ils me regardaient tous, la peine inscrite sur leur visage. A cet instant je leur en voulus encore plus qu'au moment où ils me voyaient déjà succédant à mon oncle.

Les heures allaient être longues, songeai-je avec crainte. Je n'osais imaginer les jours…

oOoOo

Thorïn et Aria arrivèrent quelques jours après avec Bard et le passage par les latrines leur fut épargné. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé entre mon oncle et la jeune humaine.

Ce fut d'autant plus vrai après le banquet que nous avait réservé le maître du village, après que nous eûmes tenté de dévaliser son armurerie ni vu ni connu.

oOoOo

Kili — qui se sentait mieux après qu'Aria se soit une nouvelle fois occupée de lui — avait voulu nous accompagner mais mon oncle avait refusé. Je m'étais rangé du côté de mon frère non parce que je trouvais bien qu'il vienne mais parce que, en tant qu'ainé, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

Au final, il avait eu un malaise et les gardes avaient fini par nous mettre la main dessus. Pourtant, grâce à un des éloquents discours de notre oncle, le bourgmestre, appâté par les promesses de trésor que lui avait mis en tête Thorïn, nous avait accueilli comme des fils prodigues de retour au bercail.

Le banquet fêtant la reconquête de nos terres dura plusieurs jours. L'état de santé de Kili semblait s'être stabilisé. Mon petit frère était une force de la nature et j'étais partagé entre la fierté et l'inquiétude.

Nous étions attablés et mangions, buvions, rions — comme si d'ici quelque jours nous n'allions pas tous affronter notre destinée — quand je vis une chevelure rousse passer dans mon champ de vision.

Aria, songeai-le cœur battant. Aurais-je le temps, durant ces quelques jours, de tenter un début de cour ? Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais aurais-je une autre occasion ? J'en doutais beaucoup et les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard étaient bien plus forts qu'une simple tocade. J'aurais pu la haïr de me faire ressentir cela, surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue avec oncle Thorïn. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. S'en rendait-elle compte ? Elle semblait m'avoir totalement oublié et, même si ce n'était pas le moment, cela me faisait terriblement mal. C'est pourquoi je devais agir au plus vite.

Quand elle vint dans notre direction, je soufflai pour me donner du courage. Bilbo, qui était à côté de moi, eut la même idée et nous levâmes nos chopes de concert pour la saluer. Mon cœur faillit rater un battement quand elle nous sourit en retour.

Quelle était belle, cette humaine, aussi incendiaire que le feu d'un dragon.

— Vous joignez-vous à nous, Dame Aria ? finis-je par lui demander, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Non, Fili, répondit-elle en me rendant mon sourire. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à voir avec votre oncle, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner et de nous laisser.

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de lancer ma chope contre un mur, de lui hurler que mon oncle n'en n'avait rien à faire d'elle, qu'elle choisissait la mauvaise personne mais je n'en fit rien. Comme j'avais appris à le faire depuis que j'étais enfant, je ravalai ma peine et mon amertume sous une bonne humeur de façade que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Ainsi va la vie, marmonnai-je avec ironie. Je retenterais une autre fois.

— Hey frangin, souffla Kili, me sortant de mes pensées et qui semblait ne pas se sentir au mieux de sa forme. Je crois que je vais aller me taper un petit somme. 'Me sens pas super bien, là.

Chassant Aria de ma tête, je me focalisai sur Kili. Il avait une mine atroce. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ? Il semblait à deux doigts de tomber.  
Inquiet, je me penchai vers lui.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demandai-je doucement.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai pas envie de m'étaler comme une fille devant tout le monde.

C'était du Kili tout craché. Même à moitié mort, il arrivait encore à blaguer. Comprenant ce que je venais de penser, je m'admonestai une gifle mentale. Fili, tu n'es qu'un abruti à penser à des choses pareilles. Surtout maintenant.

Dwalïn, qui n'avait pas manqué nos messes basses, décida de s'en mêler lui aussi. Avec Thorïn, il nous avait longtemps servi de figure paternelle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kili ? C'est ta blessure qui te démange ?

— Pas du tout, mentit Kili. J'ai un peu trop forcé sur la bonne bière. Faut que j'aille piquer un somme.

Il se retourna alors vers moi tout en me lançant un regard appuyé. Je compris que je ne devais pas dire la vérité à Dwalïn.

— Fili, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Bien sûr, assurai-je sombrement, tout en me levant pour soutenir Kili qui ne tenait pas droit.

Dwalïn nous observa un moment tandis que nous partions en titubant. Il devait bien se douter que ce n'étaient pas les effets secondaires d'un peu trop d'alcool consommé. Il n'était pas stupide et j'en voulais un peu à Kili de me rendre complice de sa bêtise. Toutefois, voir mon frère dans cet état me rendait malade.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est juste la bière qui te met dans un tel état, n'est-ce pas Kili ?

— J'ai pas envie d'inquiéter les autres, Fili. Vaut mieux qu'ils pensent que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Imagine si Thorïn refusait que je me joigne à vous pour le grand final ?

Malgré son poids, je me penchai vers lui :

— Ecoute-moi bien, Thorïn sait très bien que tu dois venir avec nous. On avisera à ce moment là mais je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Pas maintenant.

— C'est vrai, ça ? demanda mon frère en me fixant le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Bien sûr que c'est vrai, affirmai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ai promis à maman que je ne te lâcherais pas.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne devais pas le lâcher d'une semelle et surtout le lui ramener vivant.

Kili soupira avant de s'endormir à moitié sur moi. Arpentant les dédales des couloirs, nous finîmes par atterrir dans un couloir où se trouvait une large porte. Si cette pièce contenant un divan, ce serait déjà grandement suffisant.

Ouvrant la porte et avisant l'intérieur, je faillis lâcher mon frère sous la surprise. Je la refermai doucement avant de prendre une autre direction. Finalement, nous trouvâmes une pièce avec un lit. Je m'assurai que la chambre était vide avant d'allonger Kili dessus.

Demain, nous partirions. Demain, nous affronterions ce pourquoi nous avions suivi notre oncle, non, notre futur roi. Je me répétai inlassablement ces deux phrases jusqu'à ne plus savoir où elle commençait et où elle se terminait.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais enlever ces terribles images de ma mémoire. Mon oncle et Aria nus enlacés ils étaient… Merde ! Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne la méritait pas, il n'avait rien fait pour lui être agréable. Comment était-ce possible ?

Malgré tout, Thorïn était Thorïn et à cela que pouvais-je y faire ? Il avait toujours eu cette prestance, ce charisme que ni Kili ni moi n'aurions jamais. Il avait été élevé pour être roi, il était né pour cela. Moi, qu'étais-je ? Le neveu, né sans royaume, élevé par sa mère, inconscient de la magnificence d'une montagne que je ne verrais sans doute jamais… enfin, cela c'était avant la quête. Bien sûr, mon oncle m'avait souvent rappelé que j'étais son unique héritier et que tout m'incomberait un jour. Loin de m'en sentir fier, j'avais tout mis de côté, préférant m'amuser.

Voilà où j'en étais aujourd'hui. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile, comment Aria pourrait me voir autrement ? Par Mahal, cela faisait quand même quelque chose de se faire briser le cœur.

J'avais envie de me saouler et de me défouler, je voulais tout détruire et hurler, hurler jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

Au lieu de cela et parce que je ne pouvais me permettre de ne plus être moi-même à un jour si proche de la victoire, je me mis à pleurer d'amertume, déversant ma rancœur avec moult reniflements.

J'avais peur pour mon frère. Peur qu'il ne survive pas à cette aventure. Sa première, celle de trop. J'étais en colère contre ma propre inaction, contre le fait de n'avoir pas su anticiper sa blessure et je m'en voulais d'avoir cédé à ses caprices. Bien sûr, il y avait Aria… Aria qui appartenait dorénavant à mon oncle. Un nain ne donnait pas son cœur au hasard et n'aimait qu'une seule fois et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retourne sous la terre.

Fili, tu es le pire des idiots, en plus de briser la promesse faite à ta mère, tu as donné ton cœur à la mauvaise personne.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je ne tombe contre le mur qui faisait face au lit sur lequel était allongé mon frère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et la fièvre semblait s'être de nouveau emparé de lui.

Allait-il survivre à tout cela ?

Dans quoi nous avais-je embarqués, lui et moi ? Qu'avais-je cru avoir en nous y emmenant ?

Cette aventure, qui aurait du nous apporter la gloire, la joie et le retour à un foyer perdu, risquait de se terminer bien plus sombrement que nous ne l'aurions jamais imaginé.

A Suivre

* * *

J'adore écrire du point de vue de Fili. J'espère pouvoir lui donner une personnalité propre et un peu plus fouillée que celle du livre ou des films.


End file.
